


By 2am I Hope I'm Naked with Her

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderbend, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey thinks it's ridiculous that this is the second time today that one of them has gotten undressed in front of the other with nothing sexual happening. But she's sure she didn't read Ian's intentions wrong when she catches Ian's eyes on her before she tugs the t-shirt on and tosses her wet one at Ian's head.</p><p>(surprisingly (not for me tho), not a smutty fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	By 2am I Hope I'm Naked with Her

**Author's Note:**

> More personal experience here:) (I was the idiot that wore a windbreaker in the rain and got totally soaked) Title from the song 2am by Girltrash (omg watch the movie, its a lesbian musical and its so great!)

Mickey should just go home. She doesn't even remember why she agreed to this in the first place. It's cold and rainy, and watching a bunch of gangly teenagers jumping hurdles isn't her idea of a good time. But then Ian waves at her from where she's stretching in the wet grass, and she has this goofy smile on her face, like Mickey waiting for her to finish up track practice is the nicest thing anyones ever done for her. Mickey figures a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Ian helps the track coach pull the hurdles into the shed and then she's bumping Mickey with her shoulder and tightening her ponytail, "Lets go to the locker room, I probably smell totally rank in these clothes." Mickey doesn't think so, but she remembers learning about pheromones or what the fuck ever in biology and thinks maybe that has something to do with it. 

Mickey follows Ian into the locker room, not even thinking about what locker rooms are for, when Ian strips off her shirt and opens up her locker. Mickey is sure Ian is saying something, but honestly she can't focus on much past Ian's black bra and toned stomach. "That sound good?" Ian asks, smiling smugly at the way Mickey's eyes flick up from her chest to her eyes.

"What?" Mickey asks, trying desperately not to watch Ian pulling off her baggy sweats.

"I said I've got no ride, so we'll have to walk." A few strands of orange hair that escaped her pony tail are slicked to her forehead with sweat and rain, Mickey has a sudden urge to brush them back.

"Yeah, sure." Mickey mutters, adverting her gaze as Ian slips into thigh-hugging jeans that cover up the cotton panties that had previously had Mickey's full attention. Ian gives her a warm smile and pulls her hair out of it's pony tail. It still holds some of the curls that she had before putting it up, but most of it is starting the frizz due to the rain.

Mickey runs her fingers through her own hair, stick straight but starting to wave. She doesn't even know why she bothers to flat iron it every morning when the rain is just going to curl it again. She doesn't think Ian minds though, if the way she gently grabs a lock of it and runs it through her fingers is any indication. "Sorry," Ian blushes "It's just really soft." and honestly at this point in her life, Mickey is used to people grabbing her hair without her permission. But this is the first time she didn't want to bite someone's head off for doing it.

Mickey shrugs and zips up her windbreaker, "You ready to go."

In hindsight, a windbreaker really isn't the best thing to wear in the rain. "Fucking hell," Mickey hisses after 5 minutes of rain soaking her, "I'm never borrowing Mandy's shit again."

Ian just laughs, earning a glare from Mickey. "C'mon Mick," Ian starts, sticking out her arm "body heat." Mickey hesitates at first, she barely knew the kid and wasn't comfortable with PDA, even from people she's known her whole life. But she really was fucking freezing, like teeth chattering, nips hard as diamonds freezing. She mumbles her thanks and leans into Ian.

"We're almost to my place, you can borrow something of mine and we can put your clothes into the dryer." and if Mickey was being honest, the only reason she said yes when Ian had asked her to hang out, was so that she could get out of her clothes, one way or another.

When they get to Ian's house she drops her arm and leads Mickey upstairs to her room. She tosses Mickey a green t-shirt that Mickey is sure she'll drown in, and a pair of fuzzy pajama's. Ian gives her an apologetic look "Those have a drawstring, I'm sure any other pair of my pants would just fall right off you."

Mickey thinks it's ridiculous that this is the second time today that one of them has gotten undressed in front of the other with nothing sexual happening. But she's sure she didn't read Ian's intentions wrong when she catches Ian's eyes on her before she tugs the t-shirt on and tosses her wet one at Ian's head.

"You should probably take your bra off too, or it'll have been pointless to change at all." Ian suggests, eyes traveling to Mickey's chest, where her bra is almost completely visible through Ian's lightly colored shirt.

Mickey scoffs and pulls the shirt back off "You're just trying to get me naked." She jokes, turning her back to Ian as she unhooks her bra.

"I am." Ian mutters from behind Mickey.

Mickey puts the shirt back on and spins back around, handing Ian her bra, "You're all wet too ya'know. You should change and then we'll put the wet clothes into the dryer," She pauses, biting her lip and looking at Ian from under her eye lashes "And then we can figure out something to do while they dry." she almost laughs at how corny that sounded, but goddamn if it didn't work. 

Ian smirks and tugs her shirt off, showing off her black bra once again, she tosses it behind her and grabs Mickey by the hips. Mickey licks her lips at the way Ian tugs her flush against her and completely forgets about the wet clothes on Ian's floor.

\------

2 hours later they're lounging on Ian's bed passing a cigarette back and forth, wearing nothing but their underwear and tank tops that Ian had dug up. Mickey absentmindedly runs her fingers through Ian's hair. Ian, with her head in Mickey's lap, finally notices the clothes.

"Shit," she mumbles, "We forgot to put your clothes in the dryer."

Mickey laughs and pushes Ian off her lap. She grabs the clothes off the floor and shoves them into Ian's arms. "Well I guess I'll just have to stay a little bit longer." She smirks, "I'm sure that that was your plan all along."

Ian rolls her eyes "Definitely." She agrees sarcastically before leaving the room to put the clothes into the dryer.

Mickey sighs and lays back onto Ian's bed, remembering the cigarette between her fingers and taking a drag. Ian comes back into the room with a smirk. She does a running leap onto her bed, jiggling around a groaning Mickey, before situating herself on Mickey's stomach, thighs straddling her. "Ready to go again?" She asks, stealing Mickey's cigarette and stubbing it out on her side table.

"Hell yeah." Mickey responds, loving the way Ian's hair tickles her face as she leans down to kiss her. Waiting in the rain for 2 hours was definitely worth it.


End file.
